User blog:SilentWalker03/The Block of Power: Full Story
"What will happen next... Jesse and his stupid teammates made me angry all of the time. They always knew a solution to a problem using a word called "teamwork". I must change what will happen next..." Jeffrey said. Previously on MCSM: Season 3.. Jesse and the gang made their way out of the portal, full of mysteries and dangers. Even the evil villain can change and become a good hero until his final breath, same for Cassie Rose, she sacrificed her life to save Jesse and the gang. They are back in Minecraftia, but something is not right... "What happened here?" Lukas said. "Jesse, after this adventures, I will find someone named.." Radar said. "Keep quiet, Radar!" Petra said. "Well.." Jesse replied. Suddenly, iron golems are walking in the streets. Jesse and the gang hide, and the golems walked away without noticing them. "What happened in the village, where are the villagers?" Sean said. "They, they're gone.." Radar said. "If someone did this to the villagers, I have only one answer, it's Jeffrey." Jesse replied. "He's dead, right? He fall from a high place, no one can save from that fall." Petra said. "Yes, Petra. I agree." Jack said. "No, he's alive. He is a genius, he opened the portal as he fall in the hole." Lukas said. "WHAT!" Sean said. "Why, Sean?" Radar said. Suddnly, Sean saw a sign in the entrance of the village. "This is not Emerald Village anymore, it is now called "Ruby Town"." Sean said. "This is not good." Jesse said. "There's one way to solve this thing, Jesse. Defeating Jeffrey for once and for all." Lukas said to Jesse. "I forgot one thing in the blacksmith. I hope Jeffrey didn't looted the blacksmith." Sean said. "Let's sneek inside." Jesse said. "Let me go to the blacksmith, Jesse." Radar said. "No, it's too dangerous. See those golems, they might kill you." Sean said. "It's time to decide, Jesse." Petra said. |-| Choice 1 |-| Radar will sneek = "Radar, go. We will watch over you." Jesse said. "Okay.." Radar said. Radar started to sneek inside the blacksmith. Suddenly, he stepped an empty bucket. "Oops.." Radar nervously speak to Jesse. "No." Jesse replied. "Why did you choose Radar to sneek inside, Jesse." Petra said. "Don't move." Jesse silently said to Radar "Uhmmm... I can't.." Radar said. And Radar run inside the blacksmith. Because of the noise from the bucket, the guards woke up from their nap and they spotted Radar. "Run, Radar!" Jesse said. "Time to take you down, right Jesse?" Lukas said. "We need to defeat this thing without wasting too much time!" Jack said. "Attack!" Sean said. While Radar entered the blacksmith, Jesse and the gang fighting the blacksmith. After a while, Radar got the loots from the blacksmith and the gang ran away from the guards. They hide from a tunnel, without further noticing. "Radar, I told not to run!" Lukas said. "Sorry." Radar apologized. "Well, you said me one time about finding someone, who is that person?" Jesse said. "Your younger sister, Nikki." Radar replied. "I didn't saw Nikki in the past few years, Radar." Jesse said. "About the blacksmith thing, I am so embarrased at first. But I got this thing, which is something important about the key." Radar said. "Jesse, I also saw a kid in the blacksmith. Sorry, I didn't saved him." Radar added. "It is not your fault." Jesse said. Radar gave Jesse the book. It is a photo album of Jeffrey's memories. |-| Jesse will sneek = "Sorry, Radar. It is not your time." Jesse said. "Okay, Jesse." Radar said. "Jesse, I know it is dangerous, but take care of yourself. We are here at you back to help you. Now go." Petra said. "Thanks for the advice, Petra." Jesse replied. Jesse started to sneak inside the blacsmith. Jesse entered the room. "Nice. I hope Sean is right about earlier." Jesse said. He opened the chest. Only a book was left in the chest. "No! All of Sean's tools are gone. The only thing left is this book." Jesse said. "Who.. are.. you?" a mysterious voice spoke. "I'm Jesse. Let me help you." Jesse said. "And you are?" Jesse added. "I'm John. I'm starving, I ate all the stuff here, sorry." As the little boy introduced himself. "Come on, John. Let's go out in this blacksmith." Jesse said. They run out in the blacksmith without waking the guards. After they got back. Petra hugged Jesse. "Jesse, you're safe!" Petra said. They ran away and they go to a nearby tunnel. "Who are you, little kid?" Jack asked John. "He's John. Sorry to say Sean, but the food inside the blacksmith were eaten by this kid." Jesse said. "Okay, at least Jeffrey didn't looted the blacksmith." Sean said. "I saw something with a white pumpkin entered the blacksmith and he hid something in the chest. I am afraid to read the book, until Jesse came and rescued me." John said. "Jeffrey's alive!" Sean said. "No!" Nurm replied. "What's the secrets of this book." Jesse said. Jesse opened the book. It is a photo album of Jeffrey's memories. |-|Do nothing = Jesse can't decide who will go to the blacksmith. An iron golem saw them and beaten them to death... "Is that?" Petra said. "A photo album?" Lukas said. Jesse opened the photo album. They saw Jeffrey and his friends in the photo. "My Crafter Friends" Jesse said as he read the caption of the photo. "What! His friends is the group of crafters named "Crafitng Specialists". Their origins are unknown." Jack said. "So, there's Jeffrey. Who are the others?" Jesse said. "I still remember their names, they are Mark, Bill, Mike, Nicholas, Ivan, and Rose." Jack said. "He left a note. Number five." Jesse said. "Number five, that is Jeffrey's friends. They are six specialists in the picture. So, the fifth number in the code is five." Sean said. Jeffrey suddenly appeared. "Well, well, well. Jesse, Jesse. You're very clever. You will find the last clues in the code." Jeffrey said. "Jeffrey, we're not done yet!" Jesse said. This affects the storyline... |-|Story Changes= |-| Choice 1.1 (Radar)= "This little guy is too weak to fight me!" Jeffrey said. "What did you say!" Radar said. "Well, you little threats didn't kill me, little kid." Jeffrey said. "I wish if Nikki is here, maybe she helped me right now.." Radar said to himself. |-| Choice 1.2 (Jesse)= "Who is this kid. I like him to be my next appreantice." Jeffrey said. "No way, Jeffrey." Jesse said. "Well, who is that little kid who lost his old friends few years ago." Jeffrey said. "Jesse, protect me." John said. "I know the story, Jeffrey." Jesse said. "Meet me in my throne room. I'l wait. Hahahaha." Jeffrey said. He left away and left Jesse's gang in panic. "What!" Jack said. "His threats, are too real. Jesse and Petra." John said. "Go to the throne room at once!" Sean said. "I will volunteer with Jesse and Petra, Sean." Radar said. "Sorry, Radar we're afraid not." Petra said. "We will go to Jeffrey and defeat him once and for all." Jesse said. "Just think about the person that you will find after this adventure." Petra said. "Okay.." Radar said. "Also, take care of Little John while we're gone." Petra added. "Sure!" Radar said. Jesse and Petra walked into Jeffrey's throne room. The golems saw them, and they followed Jesse and Petra into the throne room and they walked away. Suddenly, Jeffrey appeared once again, without his mask. "Well, Jesse, and Petra. Sometimes, we need to talk. Right, Jesse?" Jeffrey said. The golems entered and carried Petra away. "Jesse, you're finally here. As i said.." Jeffrey said. "You are too evil, Jeffrey!" Jesse angrily replied. "Shut UP! You must know me first before you talk to me LIKE THAT!" Jeffrey said. "Pure pain, which is my weakness, Jesse. I made something and made it as my strength. And I met those kids, Jeff and Jess, or I should say "Josh", also another kid named John, the long lost friend of the siblings. I made my own decisions to change the future for me! Jesse, if you didn't entered that spooky dungeon..." Jeffrey said. "The dungeon through Diamond Hills." Jesse said to himself. "...and you must." Jeffrey said as he hold Jesse's head up. "You must OBEY ME!" Jeffrey said before he throw Jesse into the floor. Jesse spit some blood in the floor. "And, you must didn't do that.." Jesse said as he stands up. "Let's see, let's see, let's see. Golems, take Petra in the prison!" Jeffrey said. "No!" Jesse said. Suddenly, the golems carried Petra away. "Save or now or I'll kill you." Jeffrey said. "If you hurt her, I will KILL YOU!" Jesse replied. Jesse saw Petra in an iron cage, and her cage is in the middle of a lava pool. Suddenly, Jeffrey shut the door closed. "I must say this to you, Jesse that I'm happy with my death. It is a "fake" after all! I let Cassie die in front of you!" Jeffrey said. "Or maybe the same thing will happen to your Petra, Jesse." He added. "No way, you MONSTER!" Jesse replied. "Go, save her. The clock is ticking fast." Jeffrey said. Jeffrey triggered the lever, and the lava is going up. Petra is in danger. Blazes spawn in the area. "Save her!" Jeffrey said. "Why did you said so much!" Jesse replied. "You said it. Bye!" Jeffrey said as he left away. "Jesse!" Petra said. Jesse jumped in the platforms and defeated the blazes into the cage. Petra hugged Jesse and cried. "Jesse, I could said it to you. Ever we go together, I fall to you slowly. Let's go out of here." Petra said. "No time to lose, Petra." Jesse replied. They go out in the prison and they run into the castle's library. "We're here." Jesse said. Suddenly, Petra touched her blood in her head. She fell into the ground. "Petra, what happened?" Jesse said. "No, nothing." Petra said. "No, you are not alright." Jesse said. "Yes, I'm hurt." Petra said as blood flowing from her face. "Here, it can stop the blooding for a while." Jesse said as he find a bandage. "Well, Jesse. I will not stop adventuring until I die." Petra said. "You know that some parts of the adventures can be dangerous." Jesse said. "I know." Petra said. "Wait! I noticed something in that map." Petra said. "A button, how did it go in this place?" Jesse said. "Find what mysteries behind that button." Petra said. Jesse walked neared the map and pressed the button. the lights in the map, going in clockwise direction. Petra noticed a clue. "Jesse, I noticed that the red lines in the map are the next clue." Petra said. "Let's see. I saw one, two three... seven, eight, nine. Nine lines in this map? What does it mean?" Jesse said. "Click again that button and see what's next." Petra said to Jesse. Jesse pressed again the button. And suddenly, a paper fell from above. Jesse read the note. "Number nine.." Jesse said as he read the note. "Exactly!" Petra said. "That's the second clue!" Jesse said. The golems saw Jesse and Petra and they bring them into Jeffrey. "Come on, Jesse. Escaping is your plan right?" Jeffrey said. "I thought that you are dead, Jeffrey!" Petra said. "Dead? I am not!" Jeffrey said. "How did you survived from that fall?" Jesse said. "Very easy. I know that Cassie will push me to the deep hole, and that hole, there's the portal where I managed to escape when you cried to Cassie." Jeffrey said. "Hey, catch me if you can!" Someone shouted from the outside. "Golems, catch him!" Jeffrey ordered the golems. "What are you waiting for, Jesse. Run! Hahaha" Jeffrey said. Jesse and Petra run away. They saw few drops of blood from the track they are running. They saw Lukas in the outside of the palace. They saw the horses and they ride on them. The gang members ride the horses and they left Ruby Town, only Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Sean were left. Lukas and Jesse ride a horse. They can't decide who will be riding in the other horse. "C'mon Jesse, decide." Lukas said. |-|Choice 2 |-|Choose Petra= "Sean, go!" Jesse said and Petra ride with Jesse. "Thanks, Jesse." Petra said as she ride with Jesse. Sean ride with Lukas. "Let's go!" Lukas said. "Here we go!" Jesse said. "Um, Jesse, I want to say this. I like you from the very start." Petra said to Jesse. "Why?" Jesse said. "No, nothing. It was only imagination that comes from my mind." Petra said. |-|Choose Sean= "Petra, go!" Jesse said and Sean ride with Jesse. "Thanks, Jesse." Sean said as he ride with Jesse. Petra ride with Lukas. "Let's go!" Lukas said. "Here we go!" Jesse said. "What happened, Sean?" Jesse said. "I got wounded when I run from the golems." Sean replied. "You didn't know who I am." Jeffrey said and smiled as Jesse and the gang went to Cyan Valley. Few moments later... "We're here, guys. This is the Cyan Valley as mentioned in the book "A Sad Story"." Jesse said. "It hurts." Sean said as Jack gave him a first-aid. "Hmm.." Nurm said as he saw unusual in the ground. Jesse dig it and he saw a chest. "Open the chest, Jesse." Lukas said. Jesse opened the chest and he saw a note. "It says, Hello Jeff and Jess. I'm your father, Jeffrey. I'm sorry about you Jess, I lose control and I left you in the middle of nowhere. If you reading this right now, I'll make a way to meet you both soon in the future. P.S. This is the final clue in the code." Jesse said as he read the note. "Six friends, Nine lines, and.." Petra said. "Two sons." Petra added. "One, Nine, Five, Three, Six, Nine, Two, Eight." Radar said. "We completed the code!" Lukas said. "If we completed the code, where is the wall to activate the cave?" Jesse said. "There!" Sean said as he pointed the wall with buttons. "Now, this is the moment of truth." Jesse said. "It is 1,9,5,3,6,9,3,8." Petra said if Jesse didn't remembered the code. "It worked!" Jack said. "Ow!" Sean said he put himself up. And suddenly, Jeffrey appeared and he took Jesse's teammates one by one. "It's my turn to save the world." Jesse said an he didn't notice that his teammates are gone. Jesse entered the cave, he saw a lever that activates a secret door, and an armor stand. "Well, I'm armored up!" Jesse said. He als weared a black cape. "Time to enter the block of power." Jesse said and he noticed that the gang is gone. "Petra, Lukas, where are you?" Jesse said. "It's time to pay Jeffrey for his mistakes." Jesse added. He entered the secret door. As he go forward, he saw some weird lava sculptures. "Is that lava?" Jesse said as he saw the "lava" spikes, making him looking nervous. Suddenly, Jeffrey appeared. "Well, well, well, who is here today. Oh, Jesse. I've been waiting for you to come here." Jeffrey said. "Where is Petra, and the gang!" Jesse said. "Don't cry, Jesse. They are watching you right now, watching you die! And I saw your life on the line!" Jeffrey said. "The block of power is a command block, Jesse." He added. "What the..." Jesse said. "It also beating, like the block has its own life." Jeffrey said. "Now, fight me!" Jeffrey added. "You will pay for what you have done to them!" Jesse said as he attacked Jeffrey. "Too slow!" Jeffrey said after he dodged Jesse's attack. "My turn." Jeffrey said as he grabbed his diamond axe and fighted Jesse. Suddenly, the axe flew away and Jeffrey laughed. "Haha, you didn't know who I AM!" Jeffrey said. Suddenly, the ground shakes. "What's happening now!" Jesse asked Jeffrey. "I dunno, but it's my turn to BURN YOU!" Jeffrey said as he turns himself into a magma golem. "Where are you!" Jesse asked where is Jeffrey. "It's you time now, Jesse." As Jeffrey attacked Jesse. "Oh, there you are." Jesse said. "Any last words!" Jeffrey said. "How do I defeat Jeffrey. Oh, I remembered." Jesse said as the flashback shown. "You will need this, not now but it can turn lava into stone." Cassie said as she give to Jesse a water bucket in a flashback. "Water! There you are." Jesse said. "I will finish you, NOW!" Jeffrey said. Jesse run from Jeffrey and he find a spot where he can put the water bucket. Few moments later, Jesse made a waterfall. "C'mon golem, show me what you have got!" Jesse said. "Noooo!!!!" Jeffrey said as he turned into a stone golem. "This ends now." Jesse said as he mine the golem. Jeffrey retuned to his own self, lying to the ground unconscious. "Why I'm going to lose now, Jesse?" Jeffrey said. "There are good things left, if you look for them, and.." Jesse said. "..because of your evil plans. Stop it before it's..." Jesse added as Herobrine appeared from the scene. "..too late." Jesse added. "My turn!" Herobrine said as he lifted Jeffrey in the air and suffocate him to death. "Herobrine, why?" Jesse said. "I am not a bad villain, Jesse. Jeffrey pushed me to do this thing for our own hapiness. I realized it and maybe, it's time for you to conclude this chaos." Herobrine said. "But how?" Jesse asked Herobrine as Herobrine sit in the rocks. "Destroy the block of power, it can erase me in this world. But I have a warning for you, brave hero, it can be dangerous." Herobrine replied. "But.." Jesse said. "JUST DO IT!" Herobrine said. "Goodbye, Herobrine." Jesse said as he destroy the block. The cave lighted in different colors after Jesse destroyed the Command Block. Herobrine smiled to Jesse as he fades away slowly. The lava spikes are gone and left Jesse unconscious. Suddenly, something entered Jesse's body. And a few moments later, Jesse gain consciousness again. "I'ts over." Jesse said. "It's gone." He added as he grabbed a torch from the ground and used it to lighted the place. He made his way out of the cave as he was suprised by the gang. "You did it, Jesse." Petra said as she hugged Jesse. "It's finally over!" Radar said. "C'mon, gang. Give Jesse a group hug." Petra said. They hugged and they talked about their plans in the future. "Well, this ends our adventures, Jesse." Jack said. "Hmm..." Nurm said. "Yeah, this ends the adventures for us." Jesse said. "Don't cry, Jesse." Jack teased Jesse. "We have another adventure left." Jack added. "No, you guys are going home?" Jesse said. "Yes, I just completing the repairs of the shop when Romeo destroyed it." Jack replied. Jack and Nurm walked to Beacontown. Radar run to Jesse and Petra. "I'll say goodbye for now, Jesse. Jack and Nurm will take care of Beacontown when we are gone." Radar said. "What, why you are leaving Beacontown?" Petra said. "I'll going to Nikki's own house." Radar replied. "I forgot about Nikki all the time. I left her after our adventures three years ago." Jesse said as he put his hand into his head. "So, how did you feel after you give her a flower?" Petra asked Radar. "Umm... I was so happy about that thing. I can't explain how to say this Jesse but, I love her after that." Radar said. "Radar, I know that you love Nikki so much. Take care of her, Radar. Just say to her that we are going to meet again soon." Jesse said. "Okay." Radar replied. "Bye!" Radar said as he walked away. "I missed your younger sister, Jesse." Petra said. "I didn't saw Nikki after we defeat Romeo. Jesse replied. "About that "sister" thing, can you help me rebuild Emerald Village?" Sean said. "Sure." Petra said. "Let's get started." Jesse added. Jesse and the gang members go back to the Emerald Village to fix what Jeffrey did to the place. Few days later... "Thank you guys, without you, Emerald Village will be in be in great danger." Sean said. "No problem, Sean." Jesse replied. And Jesse and the gang walked away in Emerald Village. "Bye!" Sean said as he waved goodbyes in the gang. Moments later, they arrived in Lukas' house. "Well, this is the place where it all started, Jesse." Lukas said. "We are safe right now, Lukas." Jesse said. "It's time to say goodbyes, Jesse." Lukas said. "Well, bye!" Jesse said as Petra and Jesse going to their house. "Well, welcome back to our house, Petra." Jesse said. "I will remember our adventures together, and the gang." Petra said. "Thanks, we can write our own ending, Petra." Jesse replied. "I missed them already, Petra." Jesse added. "What's that?" Petra said as the sky darken, and Jesse and Petra heard a loud exlosion. "Another time to save the world!" Jesse said. "There's no time to lose, let's go!" Petra said. They ride on a horse and they go back in Beacontown. "And this ends the story.." Lukas write in his journal as the explosions occur. "What's that!" Lukas said. "It's time to end this story for once and for all." Lukas said as he ride to his horse and go away. After that, it shows a black blackground, and something light the scene, an amulet, which is yellowish in color, appeared before the ending. Next time on MCSM: Season 3. Jesse and Petra decided to go back in Beacontown, but everything changed. Jack and Nurm saw the face of "Danger". Jesse finds the better way, but it turned into the worst ways. Will Jesse find the road to greatness?? Category:Blog posts